Nuestro Amor era como una pelicula Francesa
by Junjou-Panic
Summary: En el principio nos conocemos, a los 15 minutos hacemos el amor, los restantes una hora y 45 minutos peleamos todo el tiempo y al final nos separemos. Asakiku 100% con un poco de Giripan FINAL
1. Chapter 1

_**Nuestro amor era como una pelicula Francesa**_

_En el principio nos conocemos, a los 15 minutos hacemos el amor y los restantes una hora y 45 minutos peleamo todo el tiempo y al final nos separemos._

Wohaaaaa, otra vez yo con una nueva historia, la escribi pensando en la historia de Jean y Ohno de Antique Bakery, espero les guste nwn Sera three-shot creo xD espero quede clara la historia nwn Narrado desde el punto de vista de Kiku.

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia no me pertenece pero es mas que obvio que se creo en Corea ;3

**Pareja:** Asakiku (hasta la muerte*3*) con un poco de Giripan.

**Advertencias**: Violencia, lemon, muy frances y un iggy buen cocinero xDDDD

* * *

Paris, la capital del amor. Me encontraba este lugar por un solo motivo, conocer al gran pastelero Arthur Kirkland. Un nombre conocido en todo el mundo, tan famoso que habia llegado a mis oidos en la pequeña aldea donde solia vivir en mi natal Japon. Solo por ese hombre habia recorrido el viejo continente, solo para lograr convertirme en su aprendiz y en un futuro quizas no muy lejano, lograr superarle.

El tren arrivo con 15 minutos de retraso. Aun me sentia algo mareado por el cambio de horario, camine por el parque central de esa ciudad, hasta encontrar el ostentoso letrero "Kamelot Bakery" el lugar que estaba buscando. Al entrar lo primero que percibi fue el delicioso aroma a pan recien horneado, se me hizo agua la boca y recorde que no habia almorzado adecuadamente en el tren.

-Bonjour- saludo un hombre de melena rubia y barba mal cortada -¿en que puedo ayudarle?-

-Yo... ve-vengo a buscar a Arthur Kirkland- dije entrecortadamente y maldie que me pusiera tan nervioso en ese tipo de ocasiones. El hombre me miro de arriba a abajo y una media sonrisa se apodero de sus labios.

-Deseas convertirte en su aprendiz- afirmo algo que era mas que obvio, me limite a asentir y el rio por lo bajo -el joven Kirkland es alguien malhumorado y no acepta a cualquiera como aprendiz- me senti algo ofendido por el comentario pero sus proximas palabras me hicieron palidecer -De hecho a nadie ha aceptado como su aprendiz- baje la mirada, no podia creer que habia viajado desde tan lejos para nada -De igual manera le llamare, quizas estes de suerte-

Me hicieron esperar hasta que el local cerrara, al parecer Kirkland habia accedido a verme, pero eso no significaba que me aceptaria como aprendiz. El rubio que me recibio iniciaba breves platicas conmigo, supe que se llamaba Francis y que llevaba 3 años trabajando con Kirkland, tambien que en ese mes minimo 5 chicos habian visitado al ingles con el mismo deseo que a mi me habia llevado a recorrer medio mundo, pero ninguno de ellos habia logrado convertirse en el subordinado de Kirkland y eso solo lograba ponerme mas y mas nervioso. Y despues de una larga espera, el ansiado encuentro llego.

La primera impresion que tuve de aquel famoso pastelero fue una extraña mezcla de admiracion, incredulidad, sorpresa, envidia y otros sentimientos los cuales con el tiempo descubri pero que en esos momentos eran totalmente desconocidos para mi. Era joven, tan solo unos cuantos años mayor que yo, pero mas joven que el tal Francis. Su cabello era rubio y su rostro era adornado por dos cejas pobladas que no le sentaban nada mal, aparte de poseer unos atrayentes e hipnotizantes ojos verde esmeralda, que me habrian fascinado de no ser porque su mirada era gelida, carente de simpatia, calculadora, inquisidora, tan perturbadora que hizo que un escalofrio corriera por mi espalda.

-Este es el chico que deseaba verte- dijo el ojiazul con una sonrisa ladina, los ojos del otro me inspeccionaron detenidamente y al final se acerco un paso a mi.

-Prepara un Choux a la creme, puedes utilizar todo lo que este en la cocina- dijo en un hilo de voz, carente de emociones, pude notar como el rubio de melena se alteraba un poco.

-Pero Iggy... ese es un pastel algo complicado, a los otros 5 no le pusiste platillos tan dificiles- le hablo con rapidez sin embargo el britanico no le miro, sus ojos seguian clavados en mi, cosa que me incomodo de sobremanera.

-Si desea convertirse en mi aprendiz es capaz de preparar algo tan sencillo como eso- diciendo eso nos dio la espalda y se sento en una de las mesas de la pasteleria, cruzandose de brazos y cerrando los ojos, esperando paciente.

Suspire, debia de tener confianza en mi, Choux a la creme siempre fue el platillo favorito de Yao y lo habia preparado un millon de veces, note como Francis me dedicaba una sonrisa de disculpa y se senta junto al ingles. Tarde unos minutos en familiarizarme con la cocina y a encontrar los ingrediente que necesitaba, pero una vez que tenia todo lo que necesitaba ya nada fue complicado, cerre los ojos y me deje llevar por el momento. 1 hora 30 minutos me llevo aproximadamente terminar de preparar los dos pasteles, uno para Francis, otro para Kirkland, estaba nervioso, era imposible no notarlo, no tenia idea de lo que haria si me rechazaba, pues despues de todo, necesitaba ese trabajo, necesitaba de esa fama. Me acerque con lentitud, mis manos temblaban, respire hondo una vez mas, debia tranquilizarme, tenia que hacerlo por YongSoo y por Yao, me acerque hasta la mesa donde se encontraban y coloce los platillos frente a ellos. El primero en dar un bocado fue Francis, el otro se limitaba a observar el platillo, al final Arthur dio un bocado, despues de estudiarlo por unos segundos. Los ojos del frances se abrieron de par en par y me miro de una extraña manera que no logre definir, sin embargo Arthur no daba muestra de emocion alguna, dio un segundo bocado, ahora masticando con mayor lentitud. Esos minutos fueron agonizantes para mi, hasta que ambos terminaron sus platillos, Arthur se puso de pie y me contemplo con esa mirada gelida que hacia mi corazon detenerse y desear salir corriendo de ese lugar.

-Ya puedes irte- esas tres palabras hicieron que todo mi mundo se desvaneciera por unos segundos, tanto.. tanto para nada, me sentia tonto, inutil, impotente. Kirkland camino hacia la cocina poniendose su saco y su bufanda -Mañana inicias a trabajar, entraras como empleado, asi conseguiras dinero para mantenerte y podras pulir tus defectos, aunque deberas quedarte hasta noche practicando, yo te supervisare- diciendo esto salio de la cocina por la puerta trasera, perdiendose en la noche. Tarde unos segundos en darme cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder, no entre en si hasta que el rubio de los ojos azules me abrazo y deposito un beso en cada una de mis mejillas.

-Felicidades moun petit, tu platillo me sorprendio, sabe igual, o incluso mejor que el de Iggy, para serte sincero- inicie a reir, no podia creer que lo habia logrado, todo parecia un sueño, el frances se unio en mis risas. -Ya es tarde, sera mejor que vuelvas a tu casa- me quede en silencio ante su mencion y lo mire algo asustado.

-No tengo lugar donde quedarme- dije en un susurro.

En ese momento lo que menos me importaba era donde me quedaria a dormir, habia logrado el primer punto de mi verdadero objetivo, seria el aprendiz de Arthur Kirkland, el legendario pastelero ingles, y tan solo en el primer dia en aquella hermosa ciudad, en esos momento no podia sentirme mas feliz, buscar departamento era lo de menos, ahora solo habia un objetivo en mi mente. Convertirme en el mejor pastelero de Paris y superar a Arthur Kirkland.

* * *

hahah muchas gracias por leer hasta aqui, creo que aun no queda muy claro pero espero les haya gustado.

Por cada review que dejen ayudan a esta loca escritora coreana a lograr tocar los pechos de Nihon (si, hime hablo de ti xD)


	2. Chapter 2

Lamento tardar con la actualizacion pero es que se me complico un poco este capitulo uwu espero les guste. Aparte de que me paso el problema de que no me dejaba actualizar la pagina pero una vez mas compruebo que facebook es dios y traductor google es la mano de dios hahaha bueno agradecimientos especiales a **Melissa Vicino **que no lee mis fanfics pero de igual manera gracias a un comentario de ella supe como subir episodio hahaha. Bueno Bueno, aqui se los dejo~~

**Advertencia:** Lemon mal hecho TwT en serio no soy buena con eso.

* * *

_Odio._

Ese era el unico sentimiento que en esos momentos sentia por aquel que se hacia llamar mi maestro. Era cierto que aun sentia aquella admiracion que me habia llevado a seguirle hasta ese pais tan diferente al mio, e incluso se incrementaba con cada pastel que preparaba aquel hombre, pero tenia tantos celos de su destreza, de no poder ser tan habil como el. Le odiaba, le odiaba como a nadie en el mundo, pero tambien le admiraba como no habia admirado a nadie. Y esos sentimientos me enfermaban. Por mas dulce que fuera el sabor de sus pasteles mas amargo era el trato que me daba. Era un hombre cruel y despiadado, nunca conoci a nadie como el. Se enojaba con facilidad, era violento, no toleraba ni un pequeño error. En mas de una ocasion llego a golpearme, desesperado al ver que no hacia las cosas como el me las pedia. Pero yo me quedaba en silencio, disculpandome por el error que no habia cometido, ya que si le reclamaba solo me iria peor. Sin embargo aquellos golpes eran tan solo superficiales, nunca llego a dejarme una marca, nunca nadie se dio cuenta de lo que sucedia. Salvo Francis, yo tenia la certeza de que el sabia lo que sucedia, pero no hacia nada para evitarlo, era amable conmigo y llegaba a consentirme en muchas cosas, era el polo opuesto a Arthur. Quizas la unica razon por la que soportaba el trato del Arthur fue por la simpatia de Francis, y por mis hermanos, pero si no fuera por el galo habria colapsado en cualquier momento. Y crei que las cosas seguirian de esa manera, hasta esa noche.

-Ya te lo dije, esta es una practica muy importante, tienes poco tiempo para hacerla- hablaba con su tipico tono frio, yo no le miraba en los ojos, aunque era obvio que tenia esa mirada gelida la cual me dedicaba desde el dia en que llegue. -Imagina que la pasteleria esta llena y debes preparar rapido los postres, asi que no tienes tiempo para vacilar-

Segui sus indicaciones en silencio, con rapidez, intentando no cometer ningun error. Todo parecia ir a la perfeccion, o quizas me confie demasiado. Era hora de sacar los panes del horno y tome un trozo de tela para tomar la bandeja, ya que habia perdido mis guantes, pero no me di cuenta cuando la tela resbalo entre mis dedos y la bandeja toco directamente mi piel, haciendo que un grito de dolor se escapara de mi garganta, sonido el cual se vio sofocado por el golpe de la charola de metal contra el piso, cai de rodillas y los panes cayeron a mi alrededor, el dolor era insoportable, cerre los ojos mientras tomaba mi mano y la apegaba a mi pecho, intentando calmar el ardor sin resultado alguno.

-¿Que diablos paso?- escuche como el rubio gritaba y cerre los ojos con mas fuerza, esperando el regaño el cual ahora me daria, en el peor de los casos me soltaria una bofetada por arruinar aquel alimento, pero para mi sorpresa el regaño nunca llego -¿Estas bien?- pregunto con un extraño tono el cual nunca habia empleado conmigo, se agacho a mi altura y tomo mi mano entre las suyas, examinando la herida -No es tan grave- musito con un poco de alivio, se puso de pie obligandome a hacer lo mismo y me jalo hasta el lavamanos, donde inicio a lavar la quemadura con agua helada, cerre los ojos intentando contener el dolor, pues en cierta manera con el agua helada aumentaban.

-Lo lamento- susurre, intentando no quejarme por el dolor de la quemadura. Arthur no respondio nada, siguio lavando la herida -Creo que aun sigo sin poder estar a su altura... sensei...- giro mi cuerpo con brusquedad, estaba seguro que esta vez me golpearia, sin embargo el no dejaba de sorprenderme, antes incluso de que pudiera respirar y asimilar por completo la situacion sus labios se posaron sobre los mios, en un movimiento que jamas vi venir. Cerre los ojos, pensando que se trataba solo de mi imaginacion, pero esa calidez aun se encontraba ahi, obligandome por instinto a entreabrir los labios, invitandole a profundizar el beso.

No me di cuenta de en que momento llegamos a su departamento, ni de como llego toda mi ropa y la suya al piso de la habitacion, en esos momentos mi mente intentaba asimilar todos los hechos acontecidos en esas ultimas horas. El error, el regaño que nunca llego, la preocupacion, el beso... y de eso ¿de eso que? Ahogue un grito al momento de sentirle dentro de mi, mientras varias lagrimas se escaban de mis ojos, era doloroso, era demasiado doloroso, pero todo ese dolor no podia compararse con el placer que sentia en medio de ese vaiven. Sus uñas se clavaron en mi pecho, el respiraba con dificultad, estaba apunto de llegar al climax, al igual que yo. Un gemido se escapo de sus labios mientras sentia como se venia dentro de mi, y a los pocos segundos yo termine viniendome en su mano, mientras el dejaba caer su cuerpo cansado sobre el mio. Seria una mentira decir que esa habia sido mi primera vez, pero en cierta manera, despues de esa noche, las veces en que tuve sexo con mis exnovias parecian nunca haber sucedido, pues nadie me habia llevado a sentir tal excitacion como habia sentido en esos once minutos que duro el coito. Beso mis labios con ternura, mientras exhausto, caia presa de un profundo sueño. En mis labios se dibujo una sonrisa, no tenia idea de que esa expresion tan tranquila podia formarse en el rostro gelido de mi maestro... MI maestro... Mi... ¿que era el de mi? Esa pregunta rondaba mi mente pero decidi ignorarla por el momento, cerre los ojos y me deje abrazar por los brazos de Morfeo.

La mañana siguiente fue como las anteriores, el seguia mostrandose frio, indiferente. Parecia que esa noche no hubiera pasado para el, como si nada hubiera cambiado. Mi desilucion no duro mucho tiempo. No recuerdo cuanto tiempo duro aquel secreto, aquellas noches apasionadas que se transformaban en heladas mañanas, aquellas suaves caricias que se convertian en hirientes golpes, esas dulces palabras que torturaban mi mente cada que cometia un error en la cocina. Era como si fuera dos personas totalmente diferentes. En la pasteleria era el frio y perfeccionista profesor. En la cama era el salvaje y apasionado amante. Y esas dos personalidades me volvian loco, me obsecionaban, estaba perdidamente enamorado de ese hombre, de ese maldito hombre que me heria de tantas maneras.

* * *

Creo que este estuvo algo corto, pero creo que lo Giripan lo dejare para el proximo capitulo xD no se preocupen, no habra tanto Giripan, tan solo unos cuantos coqueteos por parte del griego, pero el aura malvada del anglosajon lo ahuyenda (?) Aparte no se si estuvo bien poner eso de los Once Minutos, pero no pude evitar hacer referencia a uno de mis escritores favoritos: _**Paulo Coehlo**_ haha pero se pone bueno el proximo capi haha weeno weeeeno respondiendo reviews~~

**Aishiteru:** 100% inspirado en Antique Bakery hahah si, me inspire por completo en la bella relacion de Ohno y Jean, de hecho el titulo del fic es la frase que dice Ohno cuando inicia a contar la historia que tuvo con Jean haha Iggy es un maldito puto! /perdon la expresion xD/ pero es todo cruel con mi Kiku TwT creo que este es el genero que mejor me va xD

**Lawlipop:** hahah grazie mi querida alma gemela #1 pero no puedes morirte desangrada, no podeis dejarme mi tomatin TwT io tambien amo a Francia es de mis personajes favoritos debo admitir y repito, de los que no me gusta emparejar con nadie que no sea Juana uwu

**DarkCat:** la primera vez que lei el review tarde en entender lo de los 15 minutos xD haha es que soy algo de reaccion tardada, siempre ando toda distraida xD y lo se, lo hize demasiado OOC, pero en fin, el chiste es que es AU y a Iggy si me lo imagino asi de culero en un principio, no me gusta tanto cuando es amable desde un principio haha

**Hime-chan:** No me mates por el Giripan TwT es mi gusto culpable (?) es culpa de las indirectas de los primeros capis de World Series ewe culpa a Hidekaz huhu Es que necesitaba un critico de pasteles y la primera persona que se me vino a la mente fue Heracles uwu Grazie por el cumplido, amo tus reviews amore mio *w*

Hahaha muchas gracias por sus reviews chicas, espero este capi haya sido de su agrado.

_**Por cada review que dejen ayudan a esta loca escritora Coreana a probar que los pasteles se inventaron en Corea, dazeee~~**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capitulo 3.**_

Las cosas pueden cambiar mas rapido de lo que te imaginas. El sueño se convierte en una pesadilla. Un simple comentario puede borrar todo lo que habias logrado. Despues de la visita de ese hombre no tenia idea de lo que me pasaria. Era un jueves, no habia mucha gente en la tienda y Kirkland me habia ordenado preparar un _Croquembouche,_ era un platillo sencillo, consistia en varios _choux a la creme_, la parte complicada era los hilos de caramelo que parecian estar flotando a su alrededor. Segui el procedimiento que me habia indicado, y no falle en ningun momento, o eso quize creer. Una vez que estuvo terminado fui a avisarle a Kirkland pero antes siquiera de poder hablar Francis nos interrumpio.

-Heracles Karpusi esta aqui- al escuchar ese nombre no pude evitar palidecer, Karpusi era tan conocido como Arthur, pero no por los mismos meritos. Un critico de reposteria, conocido como el verdugo de los pasteleros, el simple hecho de saber que se encontraba en tu establecimiento te hacia tirar la toalla, corria el rumor de que nadie habia obtenido una buena opinion de el, inclusive Arthur, jamas habia recibido un cumplido por parte del griego.

-¿Terminaste tu platillo?- pregunto con un tanto de frialdad el ingles mirandome a los ojos. Me limite a asentir mostrando el plato que estaba en mis manos -Sirve eso- le dijo a Francis dandose la vuelta.

-P-Pero... es Heracles, no puedes darle el platillo de un novato- aunque me ofendio un poco el comentario estaba totalmente deacuerdo con Francis, no estaba listo para darme por vencido.

-Lo se, sirve lo que preparo Kiku- Arthur camino hacia su oficina, sin intenciones de dar algun tipo de explicacion, Francis bufo y arrebato el platillo de mis manos, llevandolo hasta la mesa del critico. ¿Que estaba pensando Arthur? No tenia ni la menor idea, el no ganaba nada con mandarme a la horca de esa manera, o quizas lo que queria era deshacerse de mi, el sabia que si recibia una critica mala desistira al instante en mi sueño de convertirme en pastelero. ¿O era una prueba mas? En ocasiones era dificil entender lo que pasaba realmente por su cabeza.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y Tino entro a la cocina apurado.

-Heracles quiere hablar con el chef- Arthur se habia encerrado en su oficina y Francis me lanzo una mirada inquisidora, eso significaba que yo debia salir. Trague saliva, preparandome para lo peor, no tenia idea de como se comportaria el griego ni lo que opinaria de mis pasteles, si nisiquiera eran tan buenos como los de Arthur. Cuando lo vi estaba bostezando, pero al verme sonrio.

-¿Tu preparaste esto?- pregunto con voz suave y pausada -Era obvio que Kirkland no lo habia preparado- no supe muy bien a lo que se referia pero permaneci en silencio. -¿Cual es tu nombre?-

-K-kiku... Honda Kiku- hize una reverencia rapida, aun presa del miedo, el rio suavemente.

-Me gustaria hablar contigo ¿tienes tiempo?- me quede pensativo, sin saber si aceptar la propuesta.

-En 10 minutos tengo mi descanzo, no se si guste esperar- el volvio a sonreir.

-Me parece perfecto, aprovechare esos minutos para terminar este delicioso manjar- le di la espalda un tanto sonrojado y camine a la cocina, para ser interceptado por Francis.

-¿Que te dijo?- en su rostro se notaba un poco de preocupacion, pues sabia que con una mala critica el restaurant podia caer en la quiebra.

-Desea hablar conmigo, pero parece que le gusto el pastel-

Pude notar como sus musculos se relajaron pero me dedico una extraña mirada, la cual no supe definir, aunque decidi no darle muchas vueltas al asunto. Los minutos pasaron y llego la hora de hablar con el griego. Al principio me sentia un tanto incomodo, pues no dejaba de mencionar lo delicioso que estaba el platillo, pero despues me relaje, ya que el señor Karpusi no era tan temible como todos lo describian, y si no fuera por su manera calmada de hablar incluso se podrian tener platicas realmente placenteras con el. No recuerdo en que momento dejamos de hablar de los pastelillos y platicamos de temas tan triviales como el clima en Paris y gatos, el tiempo paso entre risas y comentarios amistosos, hasta el decidio cambiar el tema.

-Tienes talento, podrias triunfar rapido con mi ayuda- dijo pausadamente mientras una media sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro -No necesitas ser el aprendiz de Kirkland por mas tiempo, si no tienes dinero yo podria finaciarte la pasteleria, incluso los empleados, ya estas a la altura de ser un pastelero reconocido- lo pense unos segundos y baje la mirada, lo primero en lo que pense fue en Yao, pues despues de todo habia hecho este viaje por el. Pero el hecho de abandonar a Kirkland y lanzarme al ruedo me aterraba, aun era un pastelero inexperto, esa era la razon de mi miedo, tenia miedo a tener exito tan solo una temporada, pero una vez que se acabaran mis ideas caer en declive.

-Yo...-musite con un poco de miedo pero el poso su mano sobre la mia, la cual sin darme cuenta estaba aferrando el mantel.

-No tienes porque darme una respuesta ahora, te dare un tiempo para que lo pienses- saco una tarjeta de su bolsillo con la mano que tenia vacia, aun sin soltar la mia, gesto que me incomodo un poco pero no hize nada por deshacerlo, no queria ofender al señor Karpusi. -Cuando tengas una respuesta llamame, solo tardare una semana, o menos que eso para conseguirte el establecimiento, tengo muchos contactos que estarian encantados de ayudar un talento fresco- tome la tarjeta y le sonrei timidamente, no entendia el porque se estaba tomando tantas molestias conmigo. No me di cuenta en el momento en el Francis llego detras mio pero si note que se fijo unos segundos en el agarre de la mano de Heracles.

-Es hora de cerrar- dijo con algo de frialdad.

-Lo siento, lo siento, mi culpa- si disculpo el griego riendo y poniendose de pie -Estare esperando tu llamada Kiku- fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de dejar unos billetes sobre la mesa y salir del lugar. Francis me miro por unos segundos y se dio la vuelta.

-Todos se fueron hace unos minutos, Arthur esta enojado, sera mejor que hables con el- dijo el frances sin darme la cara para despues caminar a la puerta del local.

Mis manos iniciaron a temblar, y no logre entender la razon. Escondi una de ellas, la que habia tomado el griego bajo la otra, tomando con fuerza la tarjeta de presentacion que tenia el nombre grabado de Heracles Karpusi. Respire hondo, intentando tranquilizarme, sabia que no debia sentir miedo. Arthur jamas me lastimaria ¿cierto? Intentaba hacerme la idea de eso, pero seguia sin entender la razon por la cual Arthur debia estar enojado, al entrar a la cocina lo encontre de espaldas, con ambas manos colocadas sobre la mesa y la cabeza baja, bien podria estar meditando cualquier cosa pero lo unico que demostraba que estaba molesto era la manera que aferraba el borde de la mesa con los puños apretados.

-¿Me llamaste?- pregunte con voz temblorosa, el tardo en responder. Me quede en silencio y camine unos pasos hacia el, pero inicio a reir y eso hizo que detuviera mi marcha.

-Asi que... ¿encontraste una buena oferta de trabajo?- pregunto una vez que dejo de reir, con voz divertida pero un tanto sarcastica -Quizas deberias aceptarla, asi podrias deshacerte de tu estricto maestro...- su voz se apago y se dio la vuelta, contemplandome con una mirada gelida, tan parecida a la primera vez que nos encontramos frente a frente. -¿Que es lo que te molesta aqui? ¿El sueldo? ¿Tus compañeros de trabajo?- Antes de darme cuenta tomo mis hombros y empujo mi cuerpo al estante, haciendo que varias charolas cayeran al piso en un ruido sordo. Cerre los ojos por el dolor que se extendia en mi espalda y cabeza. -¿O quizas soy yo? ¿Acaso no soportas verme?- Parecia fuera de si, cerrando sus puños sobre mis hombros, haciendo que un grito de dolor se escapara de mis labios.

-A-arthur... me lastimas- dije con voz debil pero el no me hizo caso, en vez de eso solto una bofetada en mi rostro, haciendome perder el equilibrio y caer la piso, lastimando una vez mas mi cuerpo con las caserolas que estaban en el piso. En ese momento no sentia dolor, la unica emocion que reinaba en mis pensamientos era la de un panico total. Sabia muy bien que el era asi, lo supe desde el momento en que llegue a Paris, siempre lo supe, pero deje envolverme por sus engañosos e hipnotizantes ojos esmeraldas, los cuales escondian un millon de facetas del rubio que aun estaba lejano a conocer, y esa era una de sus facetas que tanto ocultaba. Estando en el piso se sento sobre mi, sin importarle que me sofocara y con una mano tomo mis muñecas, colocandolas sobre mi cabeza. Estaba muerto de miedo, seria un idiota si no lo admitia, un liquido rojo inicio a resbalar por su mejilla, no me di cuenta que el anillo que llevaba en la mano izquierda habia cortado mi piel. No sabia que era lo que haria en esos momentos, pero su actitud me confundio y me hizo temblar ¿Acaso estaba tan loco como para tomarme ahi?

-Lo que quieres es irte de mi lado ¿cierto? ¿ese Heracles es mas atractivo que yo? ¿Prefieres que el te toque a mi? Cuando el te toca sonries, cuando yo lo hago tiemblas ¿tanto me odias?- sus palabras estaban plagadas de veneno, pero en sus ojos se mostraba una soledad inexplicable. Al principio creia que se habia molesto debido al elogio que habia hecho Heracles a mi platillo, pues el nunca habia recibido uno de su parte, pero... Quizas eso solo se trataba de una escena de celos. Una parte de mi, una muy profunda y oscura se alegro en ese momento, pues aunque me haya lastimado de esa manera al menos sabia que le importaba y no era otra persona mas que se llevaba a la cama solo para saciar una calentura. Otra parte de mi me decia a gritos que eso no era correcto, que por mas que quisiera a esa persona no podia permitir que me tratara de esa manera, pero ¿que no eso fue lo que me atrajo desde un inicio de Kirkland? Todo lo que me llevo hacia el fueron esas facetas escondidas que no mostraba a nadie, esos ataques de locura que solo yo era capaz de ver, ese ser oculto el cual nisiquiera Francis conocia y solo me lo mostraba a mi. Yo era la causa de que el perdiera la cordura y eso en cierta manera se volvia excitante. Pero yo no queria que las cosas fueran asi. Intente incorporarme y soltarme de el pero me fue imposible, con una de sus manos tomo mis dos muñecas y con la otra me empujo contra el suelo haciendo que mi cabeza golpeara contra el frio marmol. Una vez mas un grito de dolor se escapo de mis labios. Aunque intentara evitarlo seguia temblando, y sabia que eso le enfurecia. Tomo mi rostro con fuerza mientras lo levantaba sin cuidado alguno, dejando mi cuello al descubierto. Bajo hasta el e inicio a besarlo de manera salvaje, desesperada y violenta, utilizando los dientes en mas de una ocasion y dejando marcas por doquier, haciendo que gemidos de placer mezclados de dolor se escaparan de mis labios. Aquel dolor provocado, sumado mas el miedo que sentia en ese momento y solo Dios sabe cuantas emociones mas, hicieron que de mis ojos iniciaran a brotar lagrimas amargas. No queria llorar, no frente a el, intentaba controlar el llanto pero varios sollozos se escaparon de mis labios y el se quedo estatico. Se separo de mi cuello, y solto mis manos para ver fijamente mi rostro, yo voltee la mirada, no queria que me viera de esa manera, sin embargo aquel mar de lagrimas no dejaba de fluir.

Se puso de pie y me tomo con fuerza la muñeca, obligandome a levantarme pero no dijo nada. Me levante con lentitud y dificultad, pues gran parte de mi cuerpo me dolia, pero una vez que estuve de pie inicio a arrastrarme hacia la salida, sin soltar el agarre ni un segundo. Salimos del local sin decir palabra ninguno de los dos, sabia que en ese momento cualquier palabra estaba demas. No miraba a ningun lugar en particular, simplemente me dejaba llevar, como tantas veces habia hecho antes a su lado. Me empujo a su auto y no puse resistencia alguna, era como si yo fuera el que estuviera fuera de si. Me coloco el cinturon de seguridad y me miro unos segundos como si estuviera asegurandose de que no fuera a ningun lado en el trayecto de que el daba la vuelta al coche. No habia necesidad de hacerlo pues yo no tenia a ningun lugar al cual correr en esos momentos. Subio con rapidez al coche y puso el motor en marcha. Acelerando todo lo que el kilometraje se lo permitia. No me miro en todo el trayecto, estoy seguro de ello. Pues por mas extraño que parezca siempre he podido sentir su mirada sobre mi, un escalofrio que solo esos inquietantes ojos esmeralda podian provocar en mi. Crei que me llevaria a mi casa pero en lugar de eso me llevo directo a su apartamento, me moleste un poco, despues de todo lo que me habia hecho tenia pensado que tuvieramos relaciones esa noche. Odio, odio era lo unico que podia sentir ahora hacia esa persona. Detuvo el motor y se quedo unos segundos viendo el volante pero despues bajo decidido del auto y se dirigio hacia mi puerta, la abrio de golpe y desabrocho el cinturon, tomo mi mano y me hizo bajar del auto de un tiron, una vez mas no opuse resistencia, pues el era mas fuerte que yo y solo seria tiempo perdido, al final de cuentas el haria lo que queria. Me arrastro una vez mas hasta su apartamento, sin mencionar palabra alguna. Al entrar cerro la puerta con seguro y me llevo hasta su habitacion, deteniendose unos momentos y revizando la marca que el mismo habia dejado en mi mejilla. Despues de eso de un tiron me quito la camisa y esta vez examino todo mi cuerpo, me sentia usado, como si todo esto fuera un mero entretenimiento para el. Sentia que iba a ponerme a llorar, pero no podia, ya no habia lagrimas ahi. Me tendio sobre la cama, pero esta vez no fue brusco, sino que fue extrañamente cuidadoso, inicio a acariciarme con una de sus manos mi hombro, donde podian notarme cardenales causados por el fuerte agarre que hacia unos minutos el mismo habia causado, despues con delicadeza beso las marcas que habia dejado sobre mi cuello, en mis hombros, en mi pecho. Cerre los ojos, sin entender que era lo que pretendia, podia sentir sus labios calidos recorrer mis manos y mi pecho, pero no eran besos pasionales, eran solo simples caricias causadas por el arrepentimiento quizas. No abri mis ojos en ningun momento, no queria verle, no queria ver a esa persona que tanto daño me causaba, queria irme de ahi y volver a japon junto con Yao y YongSoo, queria nunca haber viajado a Paris. Sus labios subieron a mi rostro y con movimientos pausados inicio a lamer la sangre que aun estaba en mi mejilla. ¡No! No abriria por ningun motivo los ojos. Senti algo humedo caer sobre mi rostro, al principio fueron unas pequeñas gotas pero aumento, me obligue a mi mismo a abrir los ojos, el no me miraba, pero seguia besando con cuidado cada parte de mi rostro que su recuerdo le permitia. Pero verle de esa manera me dejo helado e hizo que algo dentro de mi se comprimiera. De sus ojos cerrados caian densas lagrimas saladas, pero eso no le impedia continuar su tarea de "sanar" las heridas causadas, siguio con su tarea hasta que sus labios se detuvieron sobre los mios, los cuales no correspondieron debido al shock en el que aun me encontraba. El me abrazo con fuerza y escondio su rostro en mi hombro, mientras mas lagrimas se hacian presentes.

-Perdoname...por favor... perdoname...- inicio a repetir con dolor en su voz y desesperacion, me quede inmovil, sin saber que hacer ni como reaccionar -Yo...no queria hacerte eso... perdoname... por favor... te amo- esas palabras... era la primera vez que escuchaba a esos enviciantes labios pronunciar esas palabras. Mis brazos le rodearon instintivamente mientras el seguia llorando susurrando palabras de arrepentimiento como si se tratara de un chiquillo pidiendole a su madre un perdon que desde un inicio sabria que obtendria.

Esa noche no tuvimos sexo. No, ni siquiera hicimos el amor. Despues de llorar hasta entrada la noche el rubio quedo dormido en mis brazos, intente separarme para quitar su ropa y que pudiera dormir mas comodo, pero incluso en sueños seguia abrazandome con fuerza. Quizas sea un idiota al quedarme en ese lugar, entre sus brazos, sintiendome protegido despues de todas esas heridas que aun causaban dolor en mi pero, el amor te vuelve idiota. Eso es algo que muchos siempre me repetian. Kirkland era como un niño, aun me preguntaba que era todo aquello que escondia, ¿quien era el verdadero Kirkland? _"-No me dejes...-"_ susurro entre sueños abrazandome con fuerza, volvi a sonreir mientras besaba con ternura sus labios, ¿por que me habia enamorado de una persona como el? ¿Que era lo que Arthur tenia que me atraia tanto hacia el? Ese hombre me habia atrapado en su telaraña, en ese maldito amor enfermizo que tanto me tenia obsecionado. Me abraze con fuerza de el, sintiendo su calido cuerpo sobre el mio, aliviando el dolor que todas esas heridas me habian causado. Enserio estaba loco al pertenecer en ese lugar pero... ¿A quien diablos le importaba? Por unos segundos desee estar asi por siempre, recostado en su cama junto a el, con ese olor a te y lluvia que su cuerpo desprendia. Pero... Nada es para siempre.

* * *

Wuaaa lamento mucho la tardanza, tuve muchos problemas con este capi, mas con la parte en la que habla Kiku y Heracles y cuando Iggy explota, ayer mientras llovia me dio un ataque de inspiracion y escribi mas del 70% del capitulo. Solo que siento que deje a mi lindo Kiku como la típica mujer mexicana (lo siento, se que hay muchos países donde esas cosas pasan pero creo que es algo común en Mexico) que por mas que la golpee el marido ahí sigue de pen**** pero siento que con mi Kiku es diferente porque el es asi todo Masoquista hahahah ok no.

Agradecimientos especiales a: **Aishiteru, DarkCat, Centric Yukino, Mi tomato masoca Lawli, Surkey, Yumi, Zero59 y Hiba**

Muchas gracias por leer y porfavor perdonen a esta loca escritora coreana por la tardanza TwT


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capitulo final y epilogo.**_

Por mas que ames a una persona, jamas podras poseerla al 100%. Nada es para siempre, el tiempo pasa y las relaciones se agotan. Cuando crees finalmente haber encontrado la felicidad, todo se va al diablo. Es como si el destino se divirtiera de nuestras desgracias. Todo tiene un fin. El momento de decir adios es inminente, ese es mi destino y me veo obligado a aceptarlo sin quejas. Este es el final.

Al dia de aquel incidente, todos se mostraron preocupados debido a mi estado, no es que me encontrara mal, pero era muy notoria la marca en mi mejilla. Les dije que habia tropezado y de esa manera me habia hecho aquel golpe, les basto esa respesta para que dejaran de insistir en e tema, pero por sus miradas supe que no me habian creido en lo mas minimo. Para mi sorpresa Francis se acerco a mi y me pidio que fueramos a la parte trasera de la tienda. Me sente en una cajas que ahi se encontraban y el se coloco frente a mi, untando un poco de crema en la herida.

-Arthur te hizo esto- dijo mas en aclaracion que como pregunta. Yo solo desvie la mirada y el lo tomo como una afirmativa. Rio suavemente aun colocando la crema con cuidado sobre mi mejilla -Tino encontro el desorden esta mañana, todos se habian dado cuenta del enojo del jefe- Francis se quedo en silencio sin despegar la mirada de mi, para despues reir y revolver mi cabello -Deberias ttener mas cuidado al caminar, podrias morir en una de esas caidas- diciendo esto me dio la espalda y camino hacia la puerta.

-¡Jeanne!- me apresure a decir y el se detuvo al escuchar ese nombre -Jeanne es una chica muy linda y viene a la pasteleria todos los dias, muchos creemos que viene solo a verte- Francis me agradaba y queria verle feliz, tanto el como yo sabiamos que lo mejor para el era que se olvidara de Arthur.

-Si sigue comiendo pastel todos los dias perdera su linda figura- dijo entre risas mientras me guiñaba un ojo -Sera mejor que la invite a salir antes de que eso pase- se dio la vuelta y entro a la cocina, realmente no se que seria de mi sin Francis.

Despues de esa platica mi relacion con el frances mejoro, fue mas amable e incluso bromeaba conmigo y esa atmosfera me tranquilizaba y alegraba. Heracles visito la pasteleria en multiples ocasiones, siempre pidiendo platillos que fuera yo quien los preparara, incluso llego a mencionarme en una de sus columnas periodisticas como el angel de la pasteleria _Kamelot_. Nunca menciono mi nombre, pues sabia que eso me molestaria bastante. Por no ser descortez hablaba de vez en cuando con el, pero solia evitarlo y no permitia que me tocase, no queria que las cosas volvieran a malinterpretarse. Todo parecia perfecto, hasta que mi pequeño reino se derrumbo.

Una mañaba recibi una carta proveniente de China, el remitente era YongSoo y tenia un sello de urgente. Rogue con tada mi alma que se tratara de una buena noticia, que la carta fuera para avisar que la salud de mi hermano mayor habia mejorado este año y que resistiria otro invierno. Pero algo dentro de mi sabia que era todo lo contrario.

_"Kiku, debes volver cuanto antes, Yao esta muy mal, el doctor dijo que solo le quedaban una cuantas semanas. El quiere verte, vuelve antes de que..."_ Habia varios tachones en la carta y la tinta estaba corrida, era obvio que el coreano habia estado llorando mientras escribia la carta _"Ya no hay tiempo para conseguir el dinero de la operacion, hiciste todo lo que pudiste, pero porfavor, vuelve cuanto antes" _Me quede helado, mis manos iniciaron a temblar, el papel resbalo entre mis dedos y mi vista se nublo. Lo ultimo que recuerdo era la voz de Francis llamandome y preguntandome que me pasaba.

Desperte con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, me habian recostado en el sofa que estaba dentro de la oficina de Kirkland. Mi mente estaba en otro lado, aun intentando comprender la situacion en la que me encontraba, intente incorporarme pero dos manos me lo impidieron y me rescostaron nuevamente.

-No te muevas- al instante reconoci esa voz -Te diste un buen golpe _moun ami_, debes descanzar- Abri los ojos levemente, la habitacion estaba casi a oscuras, a excepcion de una lampara que estaba sobre el escritorio donde Arthur leia unos papeles y otra que estaba junto el sofa e iluminaba el rostro preocupado de Francis.

-Y-yo...- fue lo unico que dije, intentando recapitular lo ultimo que habia sucedido y entonces recorde la carta. Me incorpore de golpe, ganandome un fuerte mareo que hizo que me sostuviera del hombro de Francis. -A-arthur-san... y-yo...- no sabia muy bien las palabras que debia decir, necesitaba partir mañana mismo rumbo a China, pero primero temia porque el lado violento de Arthur apareciera si le contaba todo.

-Tomate el dia libre- dijo antes de que pudiera terminar, cerro una carpeta con los papeles que habia estado leyendo -Francis, lleva a Kiku a su departamento, seria problematico si vuelve a desmayarse en la calle, lo llevaria pero tengo unos asuntos que atender, despues de eso regresa al trabajo- se puso de pie tomando los papeles y saliendo de la pequeña oficina, me limite a seguirlo con la mirada y despues recargarme una vez mas en el sillon.

-¿En serio estas bien?- pregunto preocupado Francis, mirandome calculador. Desvie la mirada mientras sonreia.

-S-si- tartamudee poniendome de pie, realmente no queria preocuparlos, quizas lo mejor era no decirles nada sobre lo que sucedia. Pero, ¿acaso lo correcto era irme sin decir nada a nadie?

Francis me llevo hasta mi departamento y se despidio con un ligero gesto, diciendome que cualquier cosa que necesitara o si volvia a sentirme mal le llamara a el o a Arthur. Le sonrei con tristeza y le agradeci, para despues darme la vuelta y cerrar la puerta tras de mi. Quizas deberia avisarle a Francis que me iria, pero al decir el le contaria a Arthur y no queria saber como reaccionaria el. Corri a mi habitacion y saque una maleta del armario, la coloque sobre la cama e inicie a sacar ropa al azar de los cajones sin prestar atencion a lo que llevaba, tenia prisa, lo sabia. Despues de eso llamaria a la estacion de trenes y compraria un boleto que me llevara directo a Shangai, donde se suponia ahora se encontraban Yao y YongSoo. Me maldije varias veces a mi mismo y desee haber aceptado la oferta de Heracles, pues quizas de esa manera ya tendria el dinero para pagar la operacion de mi hermano, pero mi orgullo me gano y el amor incondicional hacia Arthur me cego. Cai de rodillas al piso, mi vista volvio a nublarse, pero esta vez era a causa del mar de lagrimas que rodaban por mis mejillas. Me las seque en un movimiento rapido, no habia tiempo para llorar y lamentarme. Yao me necesitaba a su lado y debia dejar de tontear en Paris y volver a China. Saque el pasaporte de un cajon y mi cartera, revizando cuando dinero tenia ahorrado y si tenia lo suficiente para complar un boleto, solo de ida, al lugar donde mis hermanos me esperaban. Suspire al darme cuenta que estaba todo en orden, como siempre. Me sente en el piso y me recargue en la cama, dejando mi cabeza caer sobre el colchon y contemple el techo, respirando con dificultad, mientras el llanto volvia a acudir. ¿Como termino esto asi? ¿Esto era el final? Todo por lo que habia luchado... Yao moriria... Ya no tenia nada que me atara a Francia, la ambicion de ser el pastelero mas reconocido de Europa y conseguir el dinero para la operacion de Yao se habia esfumado, nada me ataba a ese lugar... Nada... Abraze mis piernas mientras lloraba con mas fuerza, todo eso era mentira, claro que habia algo que me ataba a Europa, algo aun mas poderoso que mi vida misma. Pero, debia volver, no por mi, sino por Yao. Segui llorando durante horas, con el rostro escondido en mis rodillas, dejando la noche caer, el sol ocultarse tras las colinas, dando paso a una hermosa y melancolica luna llena, la cual me recordaba tanto a China, tanto a Yao.

Me seque las lagrimas con lentitud, el llanto habia cesado hacia algunos minutos pero mis mejillas aun estaban humedas. Necesitaba salir un poco a tomar aire, a aclarar mis ideas. Ni siquiera me fije en el reloj, solo queria caminar un poco y decidirme entre avisarle o no. Sali de la casa cerrando la puerta con llave y baje con lentitud por las escaleras, no habia prisa, solo queria caminar mientras contemplaba la luna. Como hacia tantas veces mientras Yao me tomaba de la mano cuando era tan solo un pequeño niño, me gustaba sentir esa calidez que emanaba, cuando lo miraba siempre vi a una persona fuerte, inquebrantable, sabia que nada podria pasarle... Y ahora apenas podia mantenerse despierto, muriendo en una maldita cama de hospital, lentamente, sin poder moverse de lo debil que se encuentra. Mi puño golpeo el muro, estaba irritado, molesto, decepcionado, me sentia idiota, inutil, no hice nada por mi hermano mayor y eso jamas me lo perdonaria. Llegue al estacionamiento de los apartamentos y me quede helado ante la escena que vi ahi. Arthur estaba recargado en su auto, con la mirada fija en el encendedor que tenia en las manos, mientras prendia un cigarrillo con cuidado, dio una bocanada y levanto la mirada, sus ojos esmeralda se clavaron en los mios, tiro el cigarrillo al piso y lo apago con el pie, para despues acercarce peligrosamente a donde me encontraba.

-Sube- dijo en un hilo de voz mientras tomaba mi muñeca y me subia al automovil, yo no puse resistencia, pero seguia sin entender la razon por la que el estaba ahi.

-¿P-porque...?- me quede callado sin saber que debia preguntar -¿Cuanto tiempo llevabas ahi? ¿Porque no subiste?-

-Tres horas- respondio sin despegar la mirada de la calle -Te gusta salir a caminar en este tipo de noches, cuando la luna brilla mas que nunca-

-¿Como supiste?- pregunte curioso, no recordaba haberselo contado, al menos no solia hablarle de Yao o mi vida en china.

-Siempre que viajamos en auto tu sueles mirar a la luna, y cuando compruebas que es luna llena sonries y bajas el vidrio, dejando que la brisa golpee tu rostro- me quede en silencio, sin saber como reaccionar, ni siquiera yo me habia dado cuenta que solia hacer eso.

-Eres muy observador- susurre con una pequeña sonrisa mientras desviaba la mirada a la ventana, preguntandome si realmente era capaz de irme de esa manera.

-Mi padre murio- dijo tras un largo pero necesario silencio -Cuando tenia 15, estaba molesto con el y me negue a verlo en el hospital, mi madre me dijo que estaba muy mal pero no queria verle, el se negaba a dejarme ser pastelero, decia que mi comida apestaba- rio suavemente, de una forma que muy pocas veces solia hacer -Dias antes me habia prohibido ir a un congreso de reposteria, recuerdo que le grite "_Vete al diablo_" mientras salia corriendo de la casa- volvio a hacer una pausa, su vista seguia clavada en la calle, en ningun momento me miro -Esas fueron las ultimas palabras que le dije... Despues de eso murio, mi madre dijo que sus ultimas palabras fueron "_Ojala ese idiota mate a todos con sus pasteles envenenados_"- volvio a reir, pero esta vez con mayor ternura. Yo no lograba entender a que se referia, si para mi esas palabras eran como un insulto -Al principio me converti en pastelero solo para callarle la boca, demostrarle que era capaz de ser un pastelero famoso, despues me di cuenta de sus palabras, el me habia dado su aprobacion, solo como el sabia hacerlo. Pero aprobo que su hijo fuera un pastelero en el ultimo momento, siempre me lamente no haber ido a verle al hospital-

-¿P-porque me cuentas eso ahora?- pregunte temoroso de que supiera lo que pasaba con mi hermano.

-Llevamos casi un año de conocernos, eres mi pareja y no sabes nada de mi, supuse que debias saberlo- dijo encongiendose de hombros y deteniendo el auto por la luz roja de un semaforo. En un movimiento que no vi venir tomo mi rostro y me jalo hasta donde estaba, sellando nuestros labios en un tierno beso, el cual se profundizo cuando entreabri mis labios, nos besamos durante unos segundos, nuestras lenguas se entralazaban con desesperacion y mis ojos se humedecieron. El semaforo se puso en verde y varios autos hicieron sonar la bocina, molestos de que el auto de Kirkland no avanzara. El se separo de mi y acelero, sin decir palabra alguna, una vez mas sin mirarme. Me quede en silencio mientras bajaba la mirada y mis manos aferraban mis pantalones, aun podia sentir el sabor del tabaco y un poco de alcohol que prevalecia en su boca, habia tomado, lo sabia, pero no lo suficiente para hacerle perder la conciencia. Inconcientemente pose mis dedos sobre mis labios, extrañaria bastante este sabor, sabia que despues de marcharme mañana seria imposible volver a encontrarme con el, aunque volviera tiempo despues Arthur se negaria a verme, con lo poco que lo conocia sabia que esa seria su reaccion, quizas esa seria la ultima noche que pasaria a su lado y eso me hacia temblar.

Aquella noche fue eterna, pero al mismo tiempo efimera. Al llegar a su departamento tomamos nuestros cuerpos como tantas veces hicimos en los ultimos meses. La desesperacion de ambos por tenernos el uno al otro era mas que evidente, nuestras ropas se volvieron estorbosas y nuestras manos recorrian cada centimetro del cuerpo del otro. Nos besamos hasta que mis labios enrojecieron y ardian, envueltos en sus sabanas blancas. Nuestros gemidos y jadeos llenaban el lugar mientras pediamos por mas y mas placer, ambos llegamos al climax al unisono, por un momento mi vista se nublo en un extasis total, para terminar con mi cuerpo reposando sobre el suyo. Estoy seguro que en mas de una ocasion llore durante esa entrega total, no supe si se dio cuenta de ello pues no hizo ningun comentario al respecto. Sus brazos eran calidos y me abrazaban con fuerza, mientras yo ocultaba mi rostro en su pecho, embriagandome del aroma de su cuerpo, intentando grabarlo en mi memoria, llevarme ese recuerdo de el a China, sabiendo que seria lo unico que me ayudaria a seguir viviendo en un mundo sin el. Arthur se limitiba a acariciar mi cabello, con la mirada clavada en el techo y en mas de una ocasion repartiendo besos en mi rostro, en silencio, un silencio que se habia necesario.

Desperte temprano esa mañana, el seguia durmiendo y agradeci por completo. Me vesti rapido y me fui sin que se diera cuenta. Sabia que eso estaba mal, al menos debia avisarle a el, pero el temor a perderle me hizo callar. Era tonto, de igual manera las probabilidades de volver a encontrarme con el eran escasas, pero al menos queria que en mi memoria se quedara grabada aquella ultima noche apasionada y no la tristeza de una despedida. Tome un taxi y le pedi que me llevara a mi departamento, tome la maleta y cerre con llave, como si algun dia fuera a volver. El trayecto a la estacion de trenes se hizo interminable, pero me alegre de ver que faltaba media hora para que el tren partiera. Me sente en una de las sillas del anden, siendo que podia subir en esos momentos al tren y buscar un compartimiento comodo que estuviera vacio, pero queria quedarme ahi, albergando la esperanza... Mi vista recorrio la estacion, unos cuantos niños jugaban mientras su madre los regañaba, un hombre malhumorado corria al notar que su tren estaba apunto de partir, una mujer lloraba mientras leia una carta y arrojaba un anillo que adornaba su mano, una pareja de ancianos reia tomados de la mano mientras leian un folleto sobre Madrid. Rei amargamente y contemple el reloj, faltaban diez minutos para que el tren partiera, ya era hora de abordar. Suspire mientras tomaba mi maleta y caminaba hacia un vagon. Me detuve ante la escalera, como si esperara que en esos momentos alguien tomara mi hombro y me girara, pidiendome que no me marchara y que me quedara en Paris.

-Eso solo pasaria en una pelicula francesa- susurre con una sonrisa triste, entrando al vagon. Pero tan solo habia subido dos escalones cuando alguien tomo mi mano y me jalo fuera del tren, haciendo que tropezara y cayera, pero dos calidos brazos que conocia de memoria me aferraron contra su pecho. Tarde varios segundos en reaccionar pero en cuanto lo logre me separe de aquel que me abrazaba, contemplando con confusion aquellos ojos esmeralda.

-¿Q-que haces aqui?- pregunte temeroso, preguntandome como se habia enterado de que me encontraba en la estacion.

-Francis me mostro la carta, despues de que te desmayaras... sabia que no me lo dirias y tenia pensado dejarte marchar creyendo que yo no sabia nada... pero no pude evitarlo...- susurro desviando la mirada.

-Pero... ¿como supiste a que hora...?-

-Es facil llamar a la estacion de trenes y preguntar, sabia que saldrias en el primer tren que se dirigiera a Moscu, necesitas llegar cuanto antes a con tu hermano- baje la mirada sin saber que responder, aferrando mis manos a su camisa. Sin querer mirarle la cara, el volvio a abrazarme y recargo su frente en mi hombro -¿Es demasiado egoista pedirte que te quedes?- mis ojos se pusieron llorosos y no dije palabra alguna. Me separe levemente, intentando contener el llanto, jamas me habia gustado que el me viera llorar.

-Si, demasiado- dije entre risas y sollozos, mientras mis mejillas se llenaban de lagrimas. Con el dedo pulgar limpio mis lagrimas, para despues depositar un beso en mis labios. Cerre los ojos, intentando profundizar el beso pero el se separo.

-¿Cuando podre verte?- pregunto finalmente, recargue mi rostro en su pecho y escuche como uno de los guardias de la estacion anunciaba que todos los pasajeros debian abordar. Suspire y me separe de el.

-Volveras a verme... cuando el nombre de Kiku Honda sea conocido en todo el mundo y todos olviden al pastelero legendario Arthur Kirkland- sus ojos se abrieron expresivamente, pero al instante una sonrisa se apodero de sus labios.

-Entonces sera dentro de mucho- respondio besandome una vez. -Pero no creas que me dejare vencer tan facilmente... pero hasta que llegue ese dia...- se quedo en silencio mientras me abrazaba con fuerza -No me olvides- inicie a acariciar sus cabellos con una sonrisa tierna.

-Eso es imposible, aunque me pidieras lo contrario no podria hacerlo- confese mientras tomaba su rostro entre mis manos y lo besaba de manera profunda y desesperada, el correspondio con la misma desesperacion y solo el silbato del tren y la falta de aire en nuestros pulmones logro separarnos. Le di la espalda y corri hacia el vagon, dandole la espalda. No queria verle en esos momentos. Me desplome en el pasillo cuando el tren se puso en marcha, presa del llanto, esperando no arrepentirme y saltar del tren en esos momentos. Ese era el final, sin duda. Pero no me daria por vencido... superaria a Arthur Kirkland, y hasta que llegara ese dia no podria verle, ni siquiera dirigirle la palabra. Pero solo al superarle tendria el valor de mirarle a la cara y sentirme como si igual... y quien sabe asi... al fin tendriamos un final feliz.

**Epilogo.**

Pasaron varios años y el rubio de ojos esmeralda seguia teniendo la misma fama de siempre. Sin embargo habia aparecido un pastelero prominente en los Estados Unidos, que tenia una pasteleria en Nueva York, el cual se decia podria superar al mismo Kirkland. El ingles contemplo el periodico con el entrecejo fruncido, el era el mejor pastelero del mundo y no seria superado tan facilmente. Una leve sonrisa se apodero de sus labios, cerro el periodico y lo dejo sobre la mesa, dispuesto a dirigirse a su pasteleria.

-Aun te falta mucho... Kiku- susurro saliendo de su casa y jugando con sus llaves.

* * *

Wuaaaaaaaaaaaa el final me quedo medio fail, lo se TwT y lamento no haber avisado que este seria el ultimo capitulo pero desde un inicio tenia pensado el fanfic para nomas 4 capitulos huhuhuhu espero les haya gustado enserio, si no les gusto... psss... psss... *se va a llorar a su rinconsito emo* Lo siento, es que ando muy sensible =w= como decia Lamento la tardanza, el sabado tuve mi examen de ingreso a la universidad y por eso no habia tenido tiempo de escribir "estaba estudiando" aunque claro creo que ni quedare en listas TwT espero no me vaya tan mal. Como sea traigo varios proyectos en mente, Asakiku por supuesto, hahah espero subirlos pronto hehehe. Etto... respondiendo reviews~~

**Damon:** Wuaaaaaaa cuando lei tu review te juro que me puse toda roja, hhaah bueno mi objetivo de hacer que todos amen el asakiku se esta cumpliendo hohoho y entiendo, a mi tambien me gusta el Ameripan (Arukiku) solo que Alfred me gusta mas como el mejor amigo no correspondido, se me hace tan lindo en esa faceta en la que sonrie tristemente y acepta lo sucedido hahaha aparte gana mi vicio por el asakiku huhuhu y aunque no lo creas a mi me gustan mucho todas las parejas de Kiku, a excepcion de Taiwan, no se porque ella no me agrada .-. haha lo mismo me pasaba con Arthur, no podia verlo con nadie mas que no fuera Kiku, pero ultimamente me gusta el UkxCanada (la culpable es Faby-nan ewe) un tanto el spuk (solo en piratas) y debes en cuanto el fruk xD solo cuando hay asakiku de por medio kolkolkolkololk en fin, creo que ya me emocione a hablando xD muchas gracias por tu review, cada que los leo me alegran el dia, espero seguir leyendo reviews tuyos eh historias tambien que realmente escribes muy bien ;3

**Surkey:** Demasiado inseguro, siempre me he imaginado asi a Arthur, supongo que el hecho de estar solo tantos años y la independencia de las 13 colonias lo han convertido en alguien muy inseguro haha me encanta describirlo de esa manera. Aparte supongo que Kiku es de los masocas, bueno su personalidad toda inexpresiva me gusta para eso hahaha aparte quien no caiga rendido ante ese sexy y cejon pirata. Mein Gott! comparto tu opinion de Heracles, como dice tu fanfic, ¿quien no quiera a ese dios griego en su cama? hahaha a mi tambien me encanta el personaje de Heracles, seria tan feliz durmiendo en el pasto a su lado y con unos dies gatos encima*w* wuaaaaaaaaaaa ya me puse a fantasear hahah debo admitir que es de los personajes que mas me atraen, y me gusta mucho la pareja de GreciaxEgipto, pronto escribire algun fanfic uhuhuhu

**Hime:** Tu di cuando y roleamos, aunque me gustaria mas que fuera un IvanxKiku hahaha aunque aun no logro terminar ese fanfic que te dije, joder se me dificulta tanto escribir lemon TwT vale quiero rolear contigo lo de la bañera dazeeee TwT Pero no entendi lo de la abstinencia? .-.

**Yumi:** ¿Como que sabes de su situacion?(esta chismosa) ok ok mejor me callo uwu heheh a mi tambien me fascino esa escena, fue la primera que imagine antes de la de los golpes, y sin duda fue de mis favoritas, hahaha maldito amor obsecivo, como me gusta escribir de eso x3 y una vez mas me disculpo por mi tardanza TwT

**Zero:** ¿Porque no les gusta el giripan? a mi me fascino en los primeros capitulos de World Series cuando el griego le hace un monton de insinuaciones a Kiku sobre: Los griegos se hacian examenes fisicos desnudos... ¿lo intentamos? hahaha maldito griego, ya ni Francis como lo amo x3 y tambien me encanta la etapa de Arthur todo celoso, en eso se parece mucho a mi hahah xD espero este capi haya gustado owo

**Centric:** Verdad que si? Amo el sado, de hecho es la unica manera en la que puedo leer lemon (obsecionada con los fanfics LxBB) Pero Iggy si vio, si vio (?) y Kiku no es una zorra ewe... es solo que... es enamoradizo uwu pero no le dio alas a Heracles, el se acomodo solo! Kiku solo ama a Arthur dazeee uwu wuaaaaaaaaaaa la imagen me encanto x3 la tengo de portapantallas en mi psp, Kiku se ve tan inche lindo *w* y las cejas de Arthur xD eso me mato hahaha pero asi con esa cara se todo wonito si que si uwu!

MINNA-SAN ARIGATOU! Thanks for read =w=

Espero les haya gustado esta historias, pronto tendran mas noticias de la loca escritora coreana de yo x3 y muchas gracias por todo su apoyo a lo largo de la historia.

Matta neeeee~~ Saranghae!


End file.
